The life of Nikita
by Sweet Sweet Summer
Summary: Nikky is abused by her father trust is not an option. Trapped in her boring small town life she deals with Caiden and his followers. Then the new guys show up. Suddenly her life is filled with abuse,fun,love,secrets,betrayels and suprise.
1. face down

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story! If you want to know who sings the songs in this chapter it will be at the bottom. I'm trying my hardest to make this an original story. If it has similar traits to some other story I apologize.**

**Read and Review please!**

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_ tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_ you cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

I picked myself off the floor. I winced at the throb in my side. daddy had one of his moments. sometimes when he drinks it gets physical. i know he loves me and he doesn't mean to ever sense mom left he hasn't been the same.

I walked slowly up the stairs to my room. looking in the mirror i could see a bruise forming on my eye. I used my cover up to blend it away for the night. I put on my uniform, another night at patch's diner. i crept down the stairs careful not to wake daddy up. walking past the living room i saw him lying on the couch.

I put a blanket over him. his eyes flutter open looking at me with a glazed off expression.

"I'm sorry Nikky. I love you. You will always be my little girl." my dad, Bruce, said before dozing off again

"I know daddy. I love you to daddy." I say whisper picking up another empty bottle of liquor. I threw it in the trash on my way out the door. The night air was chilly it felt more like November not September. I drew my coat closer around me.

The diner was slightly empty. I could see my best friend Hailey reading a vogue magazine, Caiden and his followers playing pool like every other night. There wasn't much to do in are small Podunk town.

"Why is it so quiet?" I yell shrugging my jacket off and throwing it on a coat hook.

"Because Nikky we didn't have your bright life here with us!" Hailey responded jumping up to give me a hug.

"More like we didn't have your face to laugh at." I head paisley mumble under her breath.

"What was that paisley all drinks on your tab?" I asked flipping her off.

I've known Hailey sense 5th grade when Jackson pulled her hair during nap time. I punched him in the face. Ever sense we all shared detention together we've been best friends. And paisley let's just say we don't get along at all.

"Where's Jackson at?" I asked Hailey over my shoulder walking over to the juke box.

" He went on a date with betty Lou over at the drive in!" Hailey said before walking away to another customer.

"Betty Lou she's so sweet!" I say selecting a slow, but sweet song. I swayed to the music closing my eyes and just for a second I forgot about my dad, my mom, and how my life was going nowhere.

"Do you want to dance Nikky?" Someone asked timidly. I opened my eyes to see Morty. Morty use to be my best friend before he went off and joined Caidens group. I missed him so much even though I saw him almost every night. It never was the same.

"Sure Morty!" I say grabbing his had we twirled and laughed all through the diner. The diner is where I always felt happy. It wasn't always like that my home used to be the safest but it's not the same without mommy.

"Keep it down out there your scaring away the customers!" patch's gruff voice came from the kitchen.

"What customers patch!" I yelled back while Morty dipped me.

"Don't drop me Morty!" I giggled.

" I've missed you Nikky a lot. We should hang at the water tower sometime soon." Morty said bringing be back up as the song ended .

"That would be fun now leave me alone I have customers!" I say softly patting my hands on his stomach.

"Hi welcome to patch's I'll be your waitress for the night you can call me Nikky!" I say grabbing menus before I looked into their faces. They were beautiful, but they looked dangerous.

"uh...table for 5?" I asked uncertain.

"Yeah table for 5 please." A guy with soft brown hair answer me.

"booth or table?" I asked leading the way to my section.

"Booth!" another guy said in a hurry. The guy sounded like he was paranoid. The diner was quiet I looked up to see Caiden and the rest of them besides Hailey staring at the guys.

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer quit being rude, and get back to your game!" I snapped at Caiden.

"What can I get yall to drink?" I asked looking at them. As they contemplated I study them. They looked like they've been on the road all night just now stopping to rest. I wrote down their drinks, and with a smile I walked behind the bar to fix them.

"They are hot!" Hailey whispered in my ear as she got A re-fill of coffee.

"Don't go stalking them again like last time!" i said poking her in the stomach. The last time some hot guys showed up in the diner she followed them to the drive in and watched them forever.

"Okay that was one time, and they were hot too" she said winking at me as she walked away.

With a warning glance at Caiden who was currently glaring at the new guys I walked to give them their drinks."

"Okay here you go guys. Do you know what you want?" I asked with a smile.

"I know what I want." a dark blonde boy said slowly looking me up and down.

"I was talking about food!" I said giving him an ugly look.

"so was...Ow!" the boy said glaring at the one across from him. With another look around the table I raised my eye brows. A few minutes later I had their orders. Walking away shook my head they was something strange about them.

"Here you go patch. It's a big order." I said handing patch the list of food.

"Hey, ask them what they're doing here." Hailey said coming up behind me.

"That's so rude! Its none of our business!" I say lightly punching her in the shoulder.

"You want to come over tonight?" Hailey asked nibbling on one of patch's delicious chocolate cookies.

"Not tonight I have to do some stuff for my dad. How about some other time?" I asked walking out of the kitchen and sitting down on the bar. The truth was I couldn't risk her seeing the bruises.

"Sure babe!" Hailey said walking back to her customer.

"So what do you know about them?" Caiden's voice rumbled behind me.

"If you're so curious ask them yourself." I responded playing with a salt and pepper shaker.

"Maybe I will." He whispered against the back of my neck.

"Don't!" I said swiveling around to grab his wrist.

" On one condition." he said stepping in close to me.

"and what is that?" I asked starring into his brown eyes.

"Don't get to close...there not your type." I was shocked that wasn't what I expected

"And what exactly is my type?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Me." he replied walking back to his pool table. Typical mine and Caiden's relationship is hard to explain we bad mouth, flirt, and annoy each other all at the same time. We use to be close before high school started. Now I really don't know.

Rolling my eyes I glanced at the newcomers to see the brown haired boy studying me with a wink I turned around back to the kitchen to get there food.

"Yo, Hailey a little help!" I called over my shoulder.

"Sure one sec!" she yelled back.

"Anything else?"I asked looking at all them except the blonde.

"No thanks Nikky." The brown haired boy replied.

"Okay if you need anything let me know." I said with a wink.

"I guess I'll see you around?" I asked pointedly to the brown haired one.

"I guess you will." he said with a grin.

Spinning on my heal I saw Caiden and his followers glaring at me. Oh great here comes the questions. With a dreadful sigh I attended my other customers.

**Okay guys the song in the beginning is called Face down by Red jumpsuit apparatus**

**please Read and Review it really helps me write.**

**Love ya,**

**shelby!**


	2. midnight rain

**I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it!**

**If you want to request a song…or an idea that you would like to see happen tell me in the review!**

_My teas gone cold I'm wondering why_

_ I got out of bed at all_

_ The morning rain clouds of my window_

_ And I can't see at all_

_ And even if I could it would all be grey_

_ But your picture on my wall_

_ It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_ It's not so bad…. 9-17-09_

It was midnight and rain came crashing down outside. I could hear father cheering down stairs at a football game that's on. My hoodie kept me warm from the blowing air conditioner. My stomach growled reminding me I skipped dinner. With a sigh I headed down the stairs.

"Is that you Nikky? Make me a sandwich and bring me a bear!" Daddy yelled at me as I walked through the living room. His words where slightly slurring.

"Okay dad!" I called rummaging through the fridge. I pulled at peanut butter and jelly the perfect quick midnight snack. Pulling out a bear I brought the food to my dad. Setting it down on the coffee table I started walking back up the stairs.

"What the hell is this?" Bruce yelled throwing the food across the room. I turned to see him glaring at me.

"It's your sandwich daddy." I responded lowering my eyes trying to make myself invisible.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you dammit!" You knew I wanted ham and cheese!" he yelled walking toward me. He roughly grabbed my arm dragging me into the kitchen. I cried out in pain as he shoved me up against the fridge.

"Do it again! When you're done clean up that broken plate!" He spit at me and walked back into the living room to finish watching his game. Sniffling I made him another sandwich. He didn't mean to hurt me I should have known he wouldn't like a peanut butter sandwich I was just provoking him. I kept telling myself.

"Here daddy, I'm sorry please don't be angry." I say handing him his sandwich and bending down to pick up the broken plate.

"Move your sorry ass your blocking the TV!" he yelled kicking me in my leg. Whimpering I dropped to the ground. Just clean up the plate and you can go to your room. He will go to sleep soon.

"Sorry daddy do you need anything else?" I asked in a quiet voice. He didn't answer to busy watching his game. With the broken plate in one hand I crawled to the kitchen. I cut myself on a piece as I threw it away. I gasped at the slight sting.

Washing the blood away I went back to my room. The rain stopped leaving misty look across my back yard. I slipped under the covers reminding myself not to make daddy peanut butter sandwiches.

My alarm clock rang jolting me awake from my deep sleep. With groggy eyes I flew into the shower. 30 minutes later and helping my dad off the couch and into his room I made my way to school.

The air blew making me shiver with chills I dodge puddles of rain. I couldn't get the brown haired guy out of my head with his bright mossy green eyes, sexy smile, and dangerous aura. What where they doing in are small town. Maybe they were just stopping by for food.

"Yo, nikky need a ride?" I heard a voice yell from the street. Turning I saw no other then Caiden in his truck.

"No thanks I'd rather walk!" I called back looking away I continued walking my boots crushing fallen leaves. Our school was just a few blocks away, and I really would rather walk if I have to spend 8 hours a day inside.

"I'm warning you now stay away from those guys! Got it?" Caiden called to me. I stopped with my hands on my hips I turned to face him.

"What do you mean aren't they gone?" I asked confusion evident in my voice.

"Get in and will talk!" I called with a smirk. With a sigh I crossed the street and hopped in.

"Care to explain?" I asked fixing my windblown hair.

"I was out last night with Morty and we saw that the old mansion up on the hill had its lights on with a moving truck in the parking lot.

"Interesting do you think there in are grade?" I asked my voice rushed in excitement.

"What's it matter? It's not like I'm going to let you hang out with them." Caiden said pulling into the schools parking lot.

"What makes you say that? I can hang out with them if I want to!" I said hoping out of his truck. I felt Caiden hand close around my wrist with a slight pull he had me up against the truck.

"No you really can't! You see their outsiders they don't belong here, and if you hang out with them things will get ugly. Very ugly." Caiden told me putting his arms up to block my way of escaping. I could feel the eyes of nosy teens watching us.

"People are looking at us! They may be outsiders, but there aloud to be here!" I said crossing my arms and staring up into his eyes.

"Just don't hang out with them there dangerous and you don't belong with them." He said removing his arms with a warning glance he stepped away from me. I felt annoyed who does he think he is telling me to stay away and calling them dangerous. How would he know?

"I don't belong with you either. So I guess I should stay away from you to." I said walking toward the school.

"Baby you couldn't stay away from me if you tried!" Caiden called behind my back. Rolling my eyes I walked up the school steps.

As I walked to my locker all I could hear was talk about the new guys. I guess word travels fast.

"Nikky! You're never going to believe what I heard!" Hailey said running up to me with a huge smile and a glint in her eye.

"Let me guess the guys from the diner are going to our school?" I said shutting my locker and walking with her to glass.

"Yes. How did you know? That doesn't matter but can you believe it? This is the best thing that's happened in this small town in awhile!" Hailey declared sitting down at her desk. This was the best thing that's happened in awhile with a sigh I sat down to.

"That's not such a big deal there just people nothing special!" I said pulling my notebook.

"Just people?I'm really hurt Nikky I thought we had a connection." A voice said behind me turning I saw the dark blonde haired boy with a smirk on his lips.

**I admit it wasn't that good of a chapter…im trying! Please review!**

**The song in the beginning is Thank You by Dido**

**Love Shelby!**


	3. is he flirting?

**Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are great!**

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_ And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_ I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_ Oh girls they want to have fun_

_ Oh girls just want to have fun_

"My names Derek St. Clair it's nice to meet you." The blonde guy said with a smirk. He had dark brown eyes to the point where it they almost looked black. His hair is shaggy with a dirty blonde color.

"Hi Derek you know I'm Nikky and this is my friend Hailey." I say pointing at Hailey with a tight smile.

"Bonjour Hailey." Derek said picking up her hand and kissing. Could he be anymore cheesy? I thought turning around to copy the board. Hailey giggled like a school girl.

"So which one of you pretty ladies want to show me around?" Derek said playing with his pencil.

"Actually Derek we can't show you around. We have things to do." I said before Hailey could answer. She shot me a confused look with. We silently had an argument back and forth with our eyes.

"Yeah Derek we can't…we have things to do?" Hailey said it coming out more like a question.

"Well that's too bad I wasn't looking forward to getting to know you guys more." Derek said his voice getting deeper with every word.

"Yeah that's too bad." I said curtly. He stopped talking to us after that maybe he got a clue. Class went by quickly I could feel Derek's eyes almost burning holes into my back. My neck was prickling with paranoia. The bell rang signaling my time to escape.

"Well Hailey ill see you at lunch." I said picking my bag up in a hurry. I wanted away from Derek so bad.

"Um…okay text me!" she called to me as I left the room.

I stopped by my locker putting my things away feeling eyes on me I turned to see Caiden and his followers looking at me with an ugly look in their direction I turned back to my locker. What is the big deal about hanging out with the new guys? I mean Derek may be a little crazy, but they seemed alright so far.

I pulled out myself to call and check up on daddy. The halls were slowing emptying. The phone kept ringing when I was fixing to hang up he answer.

"Hello?" his voice was gruff and faint.

"Hey daddy it's Nikky I'm calling to check up on you?" I say playing with the water fountain.

"Nikky baby I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that to you. Please forgive me honey. How about tonight we go out to eat at patch's?" daddy said in a rush I could picture him now running his hands through his hair pulling at in worry.

"Sure daddy I would love that." I said my voice warm with happiness. The tardy bell rang. Great now I'm late for class that's just perfect.

"I have to go daddy I'll see you later!" I said hanging up on him when he said bye.

"Is everything okay Nikky?" Caiden voice came from behind me. I turned around quick with a gasp.

"Yeah everything is fine why wouldn't it be?" I said in a rush I slipped past him heading to class.

"Wait up Nikky! If you need to talk I'm here!" Caiden said catching up to me.

"Thanks Caiden but everything is fine. Alright?" I said stopping outside the art room.

"Yeah okay I'll see you later." Cadien said walking away.

"Caiden wait! Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked staring at him in the eyes.

"I don't really know. Want me to be mean again?" he asked his eyebrows.

"no! I like this." I said entering the art room.

The room grew silent as I entered paint quit flying pencils grew still.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Parker please take your seat." My teacher Mrs. Jenkins said in a stern voice.

With my head down I scurried to my seat. I looked up to see everyone staring at me still.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded. People finally everyone went back to their work. Nothing makes me madder than people who can't mind their own business.

It took me a few seconds to realize someone was sitting next to me turning I saw the brown haired boy and another one from the diner.

"Oh hey!" I said with a smile I started sketching on my paper.

"Hello it's nice to see you again." The brown haired one said with a smile.

"I'm sorry but what's your name?" I asked with looking up at the too.

"My name is Asher and this is my brother Dexter." Ashton said holding out his hand. I was slowly getting lost in his eyes. The name Asher fit him perfectly. Dexter had the hot nerd look going for him black short hair and glasses.

"Its nice to meet you….again Dex!" I said with a smile. He didn't answer me he just continued playing with some paste.

"He doesn't talk much. I think he's shy talking to a pretty girl." Ashton said slowly leaning to my ear. He had the whitest teeth I've ever seen.

"You don't mean that!" I said with a laugh lightly shoving him in the shoulder.

"I think I do." He said with a laugh. It got awkward after that I glanced into his eyes with a blush I looked down continuing with my drawing.

"You're a good drawer." Ashton told me while playing with some paint.

"It would suck if someone messed it up." He said before flicking paint on it. I can't believe he just did that. Was he flirting with me?

"Did you just flick paint on my paper?" I asked in a playfully deadly voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said feigning innocence.

"I think you do. And you know the punishment for flicking paint on someone's paper?" I asked biting my lip looking seductive. Sometimes I just want to have fun. I thought to myself.

"Um…Uh no what?" He asked stuttering and staring at my lips. I can't believe I'm doing this!

"I don't know either so why don't you tell me?" I said leaning closer to him,

"I think my punishment should be walking you to lunch." He said looking into my eyes.

"Hmmm…..That more of a treat don't you think?" I asked putting my papers away.

"Well with your voice no I think it's a punishment." He said with a laugh.

"Are you saying my voice is annoying?" I asked with a gasp.

"Yes. Yes I am." He said laughing with me. The bell rang with a sigh I said bye to him and Dex.I can not wait for lunch.


End file.
